Путь Воина
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Mitsunari/Nene, before the Battle of Sekigahara. Мицунари/Нэнэ, события перед битвой при Сэкигахаре.


**Путь воина**

Хидэёши умер. Однажды это должно было случиться. Однако смерть всегда неожиданна, даже если к ней, казалось бы, все готовы.

Нэнэ утратила своё влияние за три года до этого печального события. Она перестала быть нужной Хидэёши в день рождения его наследника. Чача заняла её место благодаря своему сыну, а Нэнэ отправилась в монастырь по приказу господина. Впрочем, Хидэёши даже из этого извлёк выгоду, велев бывшей жене шпионить в его пользу.

Как бы ни хотелось Мицунари последовать за ней, он не мог. Долг превыше всего. Он клялся служить Хидэёши, а господин не намеревался отказываться от того, в ком нуждался более всего. Мицунари пришлось довольствоваться малым: он приставил нескольких доверенных человек присматривать за госпожой и писал ей письма. Она же отвечала редко. В основном это были вопросы о Хидэёши. Он всегда отвечал на её вопросы и почти не писал о себе.

Так и прошли эти три года.

После смерти Хидэёши писать письма он перестал. Было не до этого. Возможно, и к лучшему. Интриги, стычки - свободного времени не осталось. Более того, времени даже не хватало. Мицунари исполнял последнюю волю Хидэёши - защищал его сына. И в шкатулке лежали четыре письма Нэнэ, четыре непрочитанных письма.

Нет, обиды не было. Даже грусть стала светлой. Иногда он вспоминал радостные события из их жизни и думал о том, что скоро это закончится. Закончится вместе с его жизнью. Ведь если рассудить здраво, то он счастливый человек. Родившись в семье самурая, потерявшего всё, он был лишним. Его отдали в монастырь, где он опять же был лишним. Он встретил великого человека, который сказал:

- Пойдём со мной. Ты мне нужен.

Он сумел подняться от простого оруженосца до приближенного офицера, затем стал советником и министром. И не потому, что родился знатным, а потому, что добился этого сам. И его достижения оценили по достоинству даже недоброжелатели, пытавшиеся очернить его имя.

Он добыл и славу на поле боя.

И он любил выдающуюся женщину своего времени. Неважно, что любовь его не пользовалась взаимностью. Она была искренней.

Честь, слава и любовь. Чего ещё желать человеку? Тем более человеку, родившемуся в эпоху войн и видевшему только войну.

После битвы при Кусэгаве, когда они преследовали отступающие вражеские войска, Мицунари вернулся в лагерь. Он не скоро добрался до своего шатра, заглянул по пути к раненым и отдал несколько приказов офицерам.

Ему сообщили, что в лагерь прибыла какая-то женщина. Она так настойчиво требовала встречи с господином, что её провели в шатёр, где она ждала его уже несколько часов.

Он откинул полог и слегка прищурился, позволив глазам привыкнуть к полумраку. И он не помнил, как зашёл в шатёр, потому что не сводил глаз с женщины в простом монашеском одеянии. Она не изменилась. Совсем не изменилась. Всё та же гордая стать, сила духа, твёрдый взгляд.

Мицунари далеко не сразу заметил в её руках ту самую шкатулку с письмами.

Она ничего не сказала, просто положила шкатулку на место. С обычной своей проницательностью она поняла, почему он не прочёл её письма и почему не писал так долго.

- Но ты мог хотя бы попрощаться, - наконец тихо произнесла она.

Он не ответил.

Нэнэ опустилась на один из раскладных походных стульев и вздохнула. Мицунари постоял в нерешительности немного, но всё же присоединился к ней. Она тут же заметила лёгкую рану на его руке, неглубокий порез чуть выше плеча. И она молча взялась за перевязку, проигнорировав слабые возражения. Это было до боли знакомым, как в прежние времена. Нэнэ прекрасно разбиралась в ранах и их лечении.

- Те люди... В них нет нужды.

Он прикрыл глаза, вновь промолчав. Может быть, она права, и в охране нет нужды, но он не собирался отзывать тех, кому доверил заботу о госпоже. И неважно, что из-за Нэнэ у него не сложились отношения с Чачей. Неважно.

- Ты навестишь меня, когда всё закончится?

- Конечно, госпожа, - легко солгал он. И она это поняла. Она тоже хорошо знала время, в котором жила. И ещё лучше она знала Мицунари.

- Надеюсь, тебе повезёт, - с улыбкой поддразнила Нэнэ.

Её улыбка...

- Госпожа, вы считаете, что при моих талантах требуется ещё и удача? - с привычной ехидной усмешкой отозвался Мицунари.

- Что ж, пусть тогда тебе совсем не везёт, - фыркнула она. - Но я буду ждать. Мицунари...

В шатёр заглянул один из оруженосцев и коротко доложил, что пора выступать, а Кобаякава только что отправился занять позиции на горе Мацуо.

Нэнэ вышла из шатра вместе с ним - смотрела, как ему подвели коня. Он перебирал в руках поводья, потом бросил короткий взгляд на госпожу. Она улыбнулась вновь и едва заметно кивнула, приняв его выбор.

Он послал коня в галоп и не оглядывался. Он знал, что она смотрит ему вслед, чувствовал кожей её взгляд и улыбался.

Всё-таки они попрощались. Эхом в его сердце звучали слова: "Но я буду ждать. Мицунари..."

Честь, слава, любовь и достойная смерть. Чего ещё желать человеку?


End file.
